The genus Zanthoxylum (Rutaceae) comprises some 200 species distributed worldwide. Plants of this genus exhibit a variety of biologically active secondary metabolites including alkaloids, lignans, and coumarins with febrifuge, sudorific, and diuretic properties. Plants belonging to Zanthoxylum syncarpum species are not available in India but Zanthoxylum genus is available. Syncarpamide was not isolated from any other species of Zanthoxylum other than Zanthoxylum syncarpum. 
Article titled “Syncarpamide, a new antiplasmodial (+)-norepinephrine derivative from Zanthoxylum syncarpum” by SA Ross et l. published in J Nat Prod., 2004, 67(1), 88-90 reports a new (+)-norepinephrine derivative, syncarpamide (1), along with a known coumarin, (+)-S-marmesin (2), and one known alkaloid, decarine (3) which are isolated from the stem of Zanthoxylum syncarpum. They also reports syncarpamide (1) for antiplasmodial activity, with IC(50) values of 2.04 microM against Plasmodium falciparum D(6) clone and 3.06 microM against P. falciparum W(2) clone, respectively.
Article titled, “1-(3,4,5-trimethoxyphenyl)ethane-1,2-diyl esters, a novel compound class with potent chemoreversal activity” by Hsin-Yi Hung et al. published in Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry Letters, 2012, 22 (24), pp 7726-7729 reports 1-(3,4,5-trimethoxyphenyl)ethane-1,2-diyl esters, which share a fragment from (±) 3′-O-4′-O-bis(3,4-dimethoxycinnamoyl)-cis-khellactone (DMDCK) and 3′R,4′R-disubstituted-2′,2′-dimethyldihydropyrano[2,3-f]chromone (DSP), which exhibits remarkable chemoreversal activity on multidrug resistant human nasopharyngeal carcinoma (KB) when combined with three anticancer drugs, paclitaxel, vincristine and doxorubicin. Among 15 novel synthesized analogs, bis-trimethoxybenzoyl derivative was the most active (340-fold more active than verapamil when used with vincristine) followed by two di-cinnamoyl derivatives, and then di-cyclohexanecarbonyl derivative.
Article titled, “Identification from a Combinatorial Library of a Small Molecule that Selectively Induces Apoptosis in Cancer Cells” by V Nesterenko et al. published in, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2003, 125 (48), pp 14672-14673 reports the synthesis of a 88-membered combinatorial library, and the subsequent evaluation of these compounds for their ability to selectively induce apoptosis in cancerous cells.
Article titled, “Shahidine, a novel and highly labile oxazoline from Aegle marmelos: the parent compound of aegeline and related amides” by Shaheen Faizi et al in Tetrahedron, 2009, 65 (5), pp 998-1004 reports a rare alkaloid, shahidine having an unstable oxazoline core isolated as a major constituent from the fresh leaves of Aeglemarmelos. Biogenetically, oxazolines may be considered as the precursor of hydroxy amides and oxazoles found in plants. Shahidine showed activity against a few Gram-positive bacteria.
Hence, it is a need to develop novel anti-malarial compounds and chemical route of synthesis known for this compound, to overcome the drawbacks of isolation process which is a multi step process with very poor yields. Accordingly, the present invention provides novel anti-malarial compounds of formula (I) and process for preparation thereof.